


safe and sound

by bellaaanovak



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, cute sex, well after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responding to a couple of prompts and putting them together. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe and sound

Kissing him scared her, but it felt like heaven.

 

Caroline hasn’t told anyone about her and Klaus’… _relationship_. Is it even a relationship, really? Once in a while they see each other; he will return to Mystic Falls undetected and she will find her way to New Orleans. Ever since that first day, she has been walking on thin ice to attempt to keep this from everyone. It would prove awkward and most likely hypocritical to be with Klaus after preaching up and down how wrong Damon and Elena are for each other, but she just couldn’t help it. She knew she was in trouble when she couldn’t get enough of his lips on her neck.

 

He kissed her fiercely but passionately, like he has been waiting to do so for such a long time – which he has, to be fair. Smiling against her lips, he hovered over her on his bed in New Orleans and pushed her hair back behind her ear, kissing there, too.

 

Laughing, Caroline touched his face gently with her thumb as Klaus pulled out from inside her. One thing out of the _many_ things she loved about spending time with him was how they made love more often than they fucked. When she thought about it, they have never really _fucked_. It was always love, or, sort of.

 

Klaus got out of the bed with a groan, padding to the bathroom and cleaning up. Caroline brushed her hair and touched her makeup up. She loved looking her best, even though Klaus told her she didn’t have to do that for him. She never minded. Clipping on a fresh bra and slipping a fresh pair of panties up, she dropped a simple dress over her head and smiled when Klaus came up behind her, kissing her neck quickly. He told her to follow him, and took her hand, pulling her to the kitchen.

 

On the table in the extravagant kitchen was a continental looking breakfast, and she laughed, and they ate, talked, and did _couple-y_ things neither of them would ever admit to doing with each other. Often, Caroline’s friends back in Mystic Falls wondered where she got off to when she did, but she always figured out a lie. She hated lying to them, she did, but she at least had to figure out what she was lying about before she made it official on Facebook.

 

However, Rebekah, Elijah, and somebody named Marcel knew about them considering they were in the same house. Klaus warned them all not to tell anyone from Mystic Falls, but the originals all agreed they didn’t need to bother with _petty drama_ like that anymore.

 

The sunlight from a window to Caroline’s left peeked through and rested on her skin. She wished she could feel the actual warmth, but then she remembered she couldn’t, not ever again. It was a hell of a lot better than burning up, though.

 

Klaus pointed his fork towards her briefly and took a sip of coffee. “That sunlight makes you look fantastic, Caroline.” She smiled. “Do you remember when I showed you my art work?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re really good, you know.”

“I’ve been told. Anyways, I’d like to take you out somewhere today… to draw you.” Caroline smiled again, looking down shyly. Since when did she feel shy around Klaus? Since when did she feel shy around _anybody_? She continued to eat. She knew she didn’t actually need the food to survive, but wow, could he cook. Not to mention the B-positive in the champagne glasses.

 

“Alright, that sounds fun.”

 

It did.

 

❋

 

Caroline sat still on a fairly large boulder a few feet from a stream, looking down at the ground like Klaus told her to. She looked magnificent with the light hitting her already bright hair, sun rays dancing on her eyelashes, highlighting every feature. She was beautiful, and she was his, all his.

 

He drew her quite quickly using charcoal pencils. When he finished, he sprayed it with acrylic spray and showed her. She looked ridiculously happy, and she was. Caroline Forbes was happy, and it was because of Klaus.

 

“I _love_ it. You’re amazing.” She kissed him on the mouth and held the drawing carefully.

“Someone is feeling rather romantic,” Klaus pursed his lips and lifted his easel under his arm as they walked back towards the square.

“You make me romantic, Klaus.”

 

And oh _god_ , he did. God, she loved him.

 

❋

 

Later that evening, Klaus and Caroline returned to the large house and she drank a couple of blood bags. He placed a record on the player and a fast paced symphony song began to play.

 

“You don’t fool me, Caroline, I know you could dance. Dance with me, love.”

 

Caroline couldn’t deny it. She loved to dance, and she danced with Klaus until the record was over, and then they played it again, and again, and again.

 

Once they finally retreated to bed, Klaus fell asleep and Caroline stayed awake to read when Rebekah entered without knocking. “You could knock.”

“Too late. What have you and my brother been doing all day?”

“He took me to a river and drew me, then we saw a play and – “

“Oh, right, I don’t care.” Rebekah smiled that smirk of hers, and Caroline knew it was all a front, but she decided not to say anything. “Seems like you’re both exhausted. I’ll leave you be.”

 

As she spoke, Klaus seemingly unconsciously curled closer into Caroline’s body, nuzzling his face in the nape of her neck and on her chest. Caroline laughed nervously, maneuvering so his face wasn’t in her breasts when he woke up. Although, she knew he wouldn’t mind too much anyways.

 

Rebekah left the room and shut the door. Caroline gave in to Klaus’ obvious plea for closeness and set the book down, flipped the light off, and curled into him. They fit like pieces of a puzzle – who’s to say they weren’t?


End file.
